Todo saldrá bien
by Anikuni
Summary: A veces no sabes lo que el futuro te depara, más allá de la esperanza de que al final todo saldrá bien. Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Césped recién cortado

_Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de nuestra querida Rowling._

 ** _Césped recién cortado_**

A pesar de ser mediados de octubre todavía hacía calor. No un calor sofocante, si no uno suave, de esos que invitan a pasear por los terrenos y a tumbarte sobre la hierba recien cortada. El tiempo hacía contraste con el clima de frustración y terror que se vivía dentro del Castillo desde que los Carrow habían llegado al poder.

A veces Neville necesita desconectar, salir de allí y pasear por los terrenos. Camina por ellos con las manos en los bolsillos, en una estudiada pose de indiferencia, como si nada de lo que sucediera alrededor le importara lo más mínimo. Era falso, por supuesto, en sus diecisiete años de vida nunca había tenido tanto miedo, pero su orgullo le impedía mostrarlo. Ahora que era el líder de la Resistencia tenía que mostrar, o por lo menos aparentar, todo el valor que se esperaba de él.

Era un trabajo arduo y complicado, y desconocía como Harry había sido capaz de realizarlo el solo durante tanto tiempo. Gracias a Merlín, contaba con ayuda, Ginny y Luna aportaban tanto o más que él, pero ser el mayor le había dado una cierta autoridad que nunca había buscado.

Observa los alrededores con prudencia, en un intento de encontrar el mejor sitio donde descansar un rato, apartado de los mortífagos, los Slytherins y en general del mundo entero. Es entonces cuando la ve. A ella. A Hannah Abbott. Esta sola llorando cerca de allí y no sabe si es su caballerosidad de Gryffindor o qué, pero cuando se quiere dar cuenta ya está caminando hacia su lado.

Sabe que Hannah no lo está pasando bien, está preocupada por su amigo Justin (que como hijo de muggles ese año no ha aparecido por el colegio) y todavía tiene reciente la muerte de su madre. Además, según los últimos cotilleos de Lavander y Parvati, acaba de cortar con Zacharias Smith, un Hufflepuff antipático y gruñón que da la lucha por perdida.

Cuando llega se sienta a su lado y le sonríe amistosamente. Ella al verlo se enjuaga las lágrimas y le devuelve una mueca, que intenta ser una sonrisa.

-Todo saldrá bien.- Afirma Neville decidido. No sabe de dónde salen esas palabras, porque ni él mismo se las cree del todo, pero todo su cuerpo derrocha la seguridad de quien sabe perfectamente lo que dice.

-Lo sé.- Se tumba en el césped y deja la mirada perdida en el cielo.- Es solo que estoy cansada de luchar y pelear por causas perdidas.

Neville la imita y se tumba junto a ella dejando los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo. No sabe a que se refiere Hannah con esa sentencia, si a su lucha o a su ex-novio. Pero mientras ella le agarra de la mano, y ambos se quedan acostados mirando el cielo y con el olor del césped recién cortado, decide que por ahora le da igual.


	2. Té con miel

_Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de nuestra querida Rowling._

Habían pasado más de tres meses desde la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero Neville aun no había conseguido tranquilizarse por completo. Pasear por las calles del Callejón Diagón lo volvía paranoico e irascible, aun sabiendo que los mortífagos ya no paseaban por allí. Suponía, o al menos esperaba, que con el tiempo lograra tranquilizarse y ser el chico despreocupado de dieciocho años que debería ser.

Tampoco ayudaba a calmarse lo que iba a hacer en un par de horas. Tenía la primera entrevista de trabajo de su vida, aun encima como profesor de Hogwarts. Su formación todavía no era la adecuada y sabía que era imposible sustituir a la profesora Sprout, prácticamente no tenía ninguna oportunidad de que lo cogieran, pero su abuela había insistido. Y allí estaba él dando vueltas por un callejón que le daba miedo, porque aun así lo prefería a estar en una casa que lo oprimía.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hacia el Caldero Chorreante, en busca de alguna infusión que lo pudiera tranquilizar un poco y de paso hacer algo de tiempo hasta que fuera la hora.

Al entrar se encontró la primera sorpresa del día, no era el viejo Tom quien estaba en la barra, si no una guapa Hannah Abbott, que limpiaba con obvio aburrimiento la barra.

\- ¿Qué tal Hannah? ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- Saluda mientras se sienta en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

-El bar es de mi tío, a veces lo ayudo. Desde la guerra no es el mismo, ya sabes…

Y claro que sabe. La guerra los ha cambiado a todos y sobrellevar el día a día no es fácil. Entiende perfectamente que Tom quiera la presencia de su alegre sobrina en el bar.

-¿Me das un té con miel, por favor?

Hannah se da la vuelta, coge una botella de hidromiel y se la sirve en un vaso de chupito, con tanta rapidez y elegancia que parece que lleva haciendo eso toda su vida.

-Té con miel, no hidromiel. Ya sabes, eso que toman las viejas a las cinco de la tarde.

La camarera sonríe divertida mientras le cambia la bebida por la que verdaderamente había pedido. Al lado de la taza deja un gran tarro con miel y una cucharita.

\- ¿Sabes? Eres la primera persona menor de ochenta años que me ha pedido eso.

-Estoy un poco nervioso y esto me calma.- Explica con tranquilidad, mientras echa la miel en la taza.- Necesitan un nuevo profesor de Herbología y me presento al puesto. Ni siquiera sé porqué estoy nervioso, si estoy seguro de que no me van a coger.

La Hufflepuff le agarra la mano con suavidad a la vez que le mira a los ojos. Sabe que está triste por la muerte de su profesora, se lo nota en la mirada, y aun así, por él, ella intenta poner su mejor sonrisa.

-Todo saldrá bien. Serás un profesor estupendo.- Le suelta la mano, como si de repente fuera consciente de ese diminuto acto de intimidad.- Y cuando consigas el trabajo vendrás a que te invite a una copa.

Neville asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa. No sabe si va a conseguir el trabajo y si en algún momento tendrá esa copa de celebración. Pero sabe, con total y absoluta certeza, que desde entonces va a pasar mucho tiempo en ese bar.

 _La verdad es que soy un poco cruel matando a Sprout, pero supongo que algún profesor tendría que morir y ella es la que mejor me venía para la historia. Lo que es seguro es que algo tendría que pasarle a la mujer, porque J. K dijo que Neville se convierte en profesor._

 _¿Reviews?_


	3. Ramo de rosas

_Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de nuestra querida Rowling._

Estaba decidido, iba a pedirle una cita a Hannah. Llevaba ya varios meses pasando cualquier momento libre en el Caldero Chorreante, solo por poder hablar con ella y empezaba a resultar patético. A ese paso, la gente pensaría que se trataba de un acosador.

El problema residía en que pedir una cita no era sencillo, más aun si tu experiencia con chicas es casi nula y todavía conservabas cierta timidez infantil que ni todos los años ni las guerras te iban a quitar. También había recurrido a pedir ayuda a sus amigos, con escasos resultados. Harry solo le había hablado del amor, de las almas gemelas y una serie de cursiladas que, sospecha, solo ha dicho por su feliz noviazgo con la pequeña de los Weasley. Ron tampoco había sido capaz de aconsejar mucho, todavía sorprendido por lo bien que le iban las cosas con Hermione, pero al menos le había prestado un libro.

"Doce Formas Infalibles de Hechizar a una Bruja" era un libro bastante inútil si tenías más de dieciséis años y poco tiempo para desarrollar el plan, pero a falta de ideas mejores tendría que valer.

En el capítulo siete especificaba que los regalos románticos eran la mejor opción, así que se decidió por un sencillo ramo de rosas –amarillo Hufflepuff para no arriesgar- que según la florista muggle era un acierto seguro.

Entró en el bar con decisión, sonrisa segura y ramo de rosas en mano. Según el libro la clave era la actitud, así que eso iba a intentar.

—Hola Hannah, tengo algo para ti. — Dice mientras entrega el ramo.

— ¿Rosas? — Pregunta Hannah con incredulidad. Su voz, desde luego, no sonaba muy contenta.

—Sí, rosas. —Confirma con voz baja. Toda la seguridad que derrochaba hacía unos minutos se le había esfumado por completo. — ¿Es que no se ve? — Mira el ramo buscando algo que esté mal, pero todo parece perfecto.

—Si… está muy bien. Es solo que no entiendo…— Vuelve a mirar las rosas y luego a él con un gesto indescriptible en el rostro. — ¿Por qué?

 _Porque me llevas gustando desde hace meses. Porque eres especial. Porque llevo viniendo meses aquí solo por ti. Porque he pedido ayuda a los idiotas de mis amigos y solo me dieron un libro. Porque solo pienso en ti._

— Supongo que porque te las mereces. —Comenta encogiéndose de hombros. No se atreve a decir más.

Hannah coge las rosas y las coloca en un jarrón de cristal sin decir nada. Después sale de detrás de la barra y se sitúa a su lado, cerca, muy cerca, mirándole a los ojos. Y entonces lo sabe. _Ahora o nunca._ Se acerca más a ella y le da un beso, suave y breve, tanteando.

Cuando ella se lo devuelve, está vez más largo y menos casto, se da cuenta. Pase lo que pase, junto a Hannah, toda irá bien.

 _Y aquí acaba la historia. La verdad llevo varias semanas dándole vueltas a esta parte y nada me convencía, pero como el reto acaba mañana, así me ha quedado. Espero que os haya gustado y si es así un review :D_


End file.
